Breaking the Rules
by Carelna
Summary: The rules had been forced upon their minds when they were just wee children. But growing older meant growing bolder as well. They had to learn to respect their enemy the hard way.


**Hey! **

**I have not had _my_ computer, so I have not been able to continue with the other stories I have, but this one-shot came to me just a few hours ago and I though, why not. Also, this is my first Hobbit fanfiction with Fili! **

**Here goes nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was no questioning the rules. They had been forced upon their minds when they were just wee children. The more the enemy knew of them the more they had weapons to use. The more they could get hurt.

The first times they had listened to the tirades very carefully and with certain seriousness only a fear could create. But then they had grown older and discovered their outstanding skills with weapons. They had become more and more arrogant.

"We can take them out if we just stay together. You know we can," they had said with so much poise that their uncle had almost been convinced. But then again, no. He knew the threat a lot better than most other Dwarves. He had encountered the Orcs and lost so much to them.

"Do not underestimate the dangers that are waiting for you out there. You cannot be too attentive. You must flee before fighting if there is a chance to do that," he had told them on several occasions, earning only soft snorts and dismissing mutters from his two young nephews. Each time had left him with a heavy heart.

...

Neither one of them had come of-age when they were thrown into their first battle as Orcs attacked Ered Luin. They managed to escape nearly unscathed, Kili having sustained a broken wrist and Fili a mild concussion. They had been lucky in almost every meaning of the word, but they were still haunted for years later.

The sight had been gruesome. Blood and gore and bodies all over the ground. Everywhere. And it had made them both sick to their stomach, the physical pain being nothing compared to the emotional one.

They had not slept for a week and only slumping to the bed when their bodies were too exhausted to care about the nightmares plaguing their sleep. And even then they had been huddled tightly together, not wanting to be left alone at any time.

They had started training harder than ever. Half of their waking hours they spent together sparring and learning. They did not want to lose themselves into the false trust that they would beat whatever foe they came face to face with. The arrogance started to lessen, but certain amount of it was brought by youth and it was not simple to get rid of.

...

But still, it was not until the third raid they learned to truly respect the enemy. Not until they had been captured both fighting against the Orcs more for the sake of a brother than themselves. Both kicking and struggling and cursing, neither crying nor begging nor weeping. Not until they had faced the true fear of losing someone they loved.

They both knew the rules. They both violated them without even realizing it, so desperate they were to stay united and make sure the other was safe.

"Do not dare to touch my brother!"

"Keep your filthy hands off of my brother!"

And as soon as the words had left their mouths the other knew the wrongness of the brother's actions. Never let the enemy know if they manage to catch siblings. They both bit back their shouts upon seeing the horrified expression on the other's face. First mistake.

..

Their second one came not long after. They had been thrown into two separate cells and their only comfort was the other's voice behind a thick stone wall.

"Do… do you think… they will come?"

His voice was hoarse and the pain was laced all over it. His cough was raw and his brother winced with every rattling breath he took.

"Of course… Uncle Thorin would not leave us here to rot," the older answered his voice just as painfully raspy and weak.

"Uncle Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield? Good to know. Good to know," came a deep, husky voice from the shadows and the pair of brothers froze as the words seeped into their minds. The terror swiped through them and they both were thrown into a flood of endless apologies.

..

The night was filled with terrors and taunts as the Orcs came to have their fun.

"Look at that one. Like an Elf. No beard and a bow as a weapon. His family must be so ashamed of him."

Kili gritted his teeth and tried to close out the unpleasant memories of the countless doubtful lectures he had gotten once he had first grabbed and arrow and decided he would not let go. His choice had not been trusted or the one they wanted. It was considered shameful for a Dwarf to choose a armament favoured by Elves. Between the physical and emotional shock he found himself unable to stop the tears from forming.

"And the other? So pitiful. A little more Dwarfish than his brother, but a royalty? There is no way he would make a good king. Look at him, he is not even able to keep the little one safe."

Fili swallowed and turned his face towards the wall in a vain attempt to block the voices out. He had never been quite certain he had lived up to his uncle's expectations. He was not certain he would be fit to ascend to the throne after thorin should they reclaim Erebor one day as planned. He clutched the hem of his shirt so tightly his fingers got a white colour.

The Orcs's laughter roared up and thundered across the walls. They had faulted the rules for the third time.

"Never let them know your insecurities," Thorin had stressed. It was important and they both knew they had failed once again.

..

The next morning did not start well as they both were sore and sick after the ordeals of the last day. There was vomit in the far corner of Kili's cell and neither of the boys felt like talking or even moving when the Orcs came to fetch them. The ones coming to them were clearly foot soldiers their attire not reaching to the intimidating level of the brass. It did not make them any less cruel though and even in their weakened state the brothers felt the need to protect the other.

"Leave him alone! Take me instead!" Kili cried dreadfully clinging to the bars with a panicky glistening in his eyes as the Orcs entered his brother's cell and started to drag the older Dwarf out. They stopped in front of him one of the assailants having an iron grip on Fili's hair. The brothers stared at each other and Fili shook his head indignantly.

"No. Do not listen to him!"

The Orcs sniggered and one of them stepped forward to open the door to Kili's cell too and grabbed the younger by his hair as they had done to his brother.

"This ought to be fun. We can make one of them watch as we torture the other."

This was their fourth and last mistake. The one that could very well lead them to perish.

..

It did not.

Eventually, they had been saved, the Dwarves arranging a raid much similar to the one that had originally caused them to get captured. They were half lead half carried out of the dark and cold cave both too weary to fully support themselves. They were distraught and pained and constantly worrying about each other.

"Kili? Kili? Are you…? Is he…? Where…?"

"Fili? I need to see him… Fili?"

But they also worried about the reaction of their uncle. They had broken every single one of the rules. They had let the enemy know them. They had let them under their skin and made it possible to hurt them. It was unacceptable. And it was all because of their pride that had neared stupidity.

"I am sorry Uncle. _We _are sorry. We did everything wrong. We did not respect the foe, the danger. We were stupid. So stupid…" they ranted as they were lowered to the ground after fleeing as far away from the Orcs as they possibly could get before either one of the young princes fell unconscious.

"Boys…" Thorin started kneeling in front of his nephews. The other Dwarves scattered tactfully to different directions as they sensed it was a time for a family moment.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You got caught out of pure bad luck and no one could have expected you to be able to follow the rules. They are made to protection yes, but you handled yourselves well. You are young and inexperienced. Not many older Dwarfs would have done any better. But let it be a lesson. Even when you are young and skillful as you two, do not let the confidence grow too strong. And you did not violate the most important rule. You never gave up."

There were tears in all their eyes as they lunged into a hug weeping for the fear of losing one another. It had been too close that time.

And later in the evening when they had finally gotten the boys home Thorin sat in their room watching the youngsters, who no longer seemed to be children.


End file.
